School Just Got More Awesome!
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: Okay, so, all the teachers have been replaced with the countries! Nothing could go wrong!
1. Rissy

**A/N: I know there are like hundreds of Gakuen High fics, but I really want to write one! So don't judge me…**

* * *

I walked to my first hour class with my friend Jess, thinking about what we were probably going to be doing that day. When we walked in, our teacher wasn't there, so we sat down in our seats and waited for the tone to tone (A/N: aka bell to ring). Once everyone was in the classroom and the tone had toned, our teacher still wasn't there. So everyone got up and talked to friends, and Jess and I talked about math class and our teacher, and then we talked about anime, like always, when I suddenly heard something. Everyone else must have heard it too, because they got quiet. I looked to the front of the room, where the noise had come from, and suddenly saw someone!

"Who's that?" asked Zach.

"My name is Mr. Williams, and I'm going to be your teacher for today," he said in an almost whisper.

"Umm, Mr. Williams?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Are you holding a polar bear?!" I asked.

"Yes, I am. This is Kumakichio."

"No, I'm Kumajirou! Who are you?" said the bear.

"It talked!" exclaimed Bekah.

"I'm Can- I mean Matthew, your owner."

"Oh," said Kumajirou, or something like that.

"So, Mr. Williams, are we going to start class yet?" asked Jess.

"Sure, we can start."

He got up and looked at our homework, making sure we had finished it.

"Okay, I guess you can do the homework now," said Mr. Williams.

We started on the homework, and I had it finished before the period was over. When the tone toned to signal first hour was done, Jess and I headed out of the classroom, confused.

"Who do you think that was?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before. Why do you think he was teaching? And why did he have a bear?"

"Well, maybe Mr. Hoffman was sick today or something. Maybe that's his pet and he didn't want to leave it at home."

"Yeah, maybe. See ya, Rissy," said Jess, heading to her next class.

"See ya," I said, heading for the Chemistry room.

When I walked into the room, I sat in my seat just before the tone toned. I shivered. It felt colder in the room. And just like last class, a different teacher was in the front.

"Ello children. My name is Mr. Braginski and I am subbing for your teacher today! Now, take out your homework and I'll look at it."

We all took out our homework, and Maya asked, "Can I go get my stuff? I left it in my locker."

"No, you can't. You'll just have to show me later!"

"Umm, okay."

Mr. Braginski looked at our homework before going to the front of the room and grabbing a sheet to hand out.

"Do this sheet and then come up to show me, da?"

He handed out the sheet and I did it. I walked to the front and waited for him to finish checking the sheet of the person in front of me, and when he finished, I walked forward and let him check my paper.

"Oh, you got this one wrong!" he said.

"Umm…"

"And this one, too! And this one! Go redo the ones you got wrong and show me again, da?"

"Okay," I said, grabbing my paper and redoing the ones I got wrong, thinking of Mr. Braginski. He was kind of creepy with his da's and the way he told me I had some wrong was kind of inconsiderate, and he didn't even show me the ones I got wrong. Once I was positive I had them all correct, I walked back up to Mr. Braginski and let him check the answers again.

"You still have some wrong, little girl," he said in a sweet voice, a purple aura forming around him.

"U-U-Ummmm, I-I can redo them again," I said, nervously backing away a little.

"Good!" he said in a still-sweet voice, the purple aura slightly disappearing while he handed me my paper.

I quickly sat down in my chair again and redid some more problems. A shiver went down my spine as I went back up to Mr. Braginski. I now knew the source of the colder room.

"Did I get them right?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Oh good! You got all of them correct! You can go back to your seat now!"

I quickly did what he said and quietly waited for class to end. When it finally did, I quickly grabbed my stuff and nearly ran out of the classroom. Once I was back out in the junior hall, I slowed down a little, set my backpack by my locker, grabbed my snack, and walked over to stand by Jess and Fang (A/N: aka Wingedhatchling).

"So how was U.S. History?" I asked Jess.

"It was actually kind of fun! Mr. Potter wasn't there, but there was another teacher named Mr. Jones, and all he did was talk about random stuff! How was Chemistry?"

"Umm, well, not as good as your class… We had Mr. Braginski, and he was, like, extremely creepy," I said with a small shudder.

"I had a different teacher too. Mr. Väinämöinen. He was pretty much just like Mrs. Hettinger, so nothing unusual occurred."

The tone then toned, so I grabbed my backpack and headed to Spanish. Right when I walked through the door, I could tell our teacher was different.

"¡Hola! ¿Comò estàs?"

"Estoy bien. ¿Y tù?

"¡Estoy muy bien! ¡Tengo esta clase de Españoles y me gusta español mucho! Me llamo Señor Carriedo. ¿Como te llamas?"

"Me llamo Rissy."

I walked over to my seat and sat down. Señor Carriedo was quite nice, but he kind of talked a lot. When the tone toned and everyone was in their seats, Señor Carriedo started class.

"So today, you're going to be doing some short little skits! I'll hand you a piece of paper with a phrase on it and you have to come up with your compañero and act it out! Have fun!"

I turned to my compañero, Kristy, and waited for Señor Carriedo to hand us our piece of paper. When we got it, I looked at it and said, "¡Preparar para una fiesta!"

"Okay, so we should decorate the house…"

"And bake a cake, and lunch, I guess…"

After planning out what we were going to do, we waited for Señor Carriedo to tell us it was time to start.

"Okay, everyone! ¡Vamos a empezar!"

A few groups went before it was our turn. We walked up to the front and Kristy said, "We got 'Preparar para una fiesta'."

"Estoy decorando la casa," I said.

"Estoy haciendo el pastel del cumpleaños."

"Estoy cocinando."

When we had finished, we sat back down and waited for everyone else to go. Once they had, Señor Carriedo let us work on the homework. I quickly finished it right before the tone toned. I left the classroom and headed to my next class, Media Lit. Once there, I sat down and Fang soon came in.

"Hey, Fang, how was Latin?"

"Uhhhhhaha, yeah. The teacher I had was Mr. Bonnefoy. He was, umm, interesting, I guess. Very French, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I had Señor Carriedo for Spanish. He was very Spanish, and kind of fun!"

The tone toned, but our teacher wasn't there yet, so we talked until he came. When he finally came in, I wasn't even surprised that it wasn't Mr. Jewett.

"Hello aru. Sorry I'm late. I'm Mr. Wang aru."

"What does aru mean?" asked Jonathon.

"Umm, I'm not sure aru. I just always use it, so it's become a habit. Okay, we're just going to watch You Tube videos today aru!"

"Yay!" said the whole class.

So, we watched a bunch of random YouTube videos that people wanted to watch. When the tone toned, everyone reluctantly left, watching the last few seconds of the last video before finally leaving the room. I grabbed my lunch and headed to my next class, Geometry. When I walked in, the tone toned just before I sat down in my seat. I looked to the front of the room and saw a sleeping man there.

"Hey, should someone wake him up or something?" asked Aleisha.

"Hey, dude, wake up!" shouted Cole.

The man slowly opened his eyes and said, "I'm awake… I'm Mr. Karpusi… Today is just a study hall…"

He then fell back asleep. I got out the homework I had to do for Advanced Algebra and got it done quickly. When I had finished, I had nothing better to do than to think about all the weird teachers today. First it was, umm, Mr. umm, Mr. Williams. Then it was Mr. Braginski. Then Señor Carriedo, Mr. Wang, and now Mr. Karpusi. Maybe it was some sort of World/Culture Appreciation week or something and all the other teachers had the week off. Or maybe it was Just that every teacher in the school got to go on a vacation, at the same time. The whole thing didn't make any sense. When the tone toned, I walked to the science wing to the Chemistry room to eat with Jess and Fang.

"What do you guys think of all these weird teachers?" I asked them.

"I don't really know what to think," said Fang. "But you were right, Mr. Braginski is really creepy."

I quickly looked to the front of the room to make sure Mr. Braginski wasn't there to hear that. After confirming that he was somewhere else, I breathed a mental sigh of relief.

"What teachers have you had so far Rissy?" asked Jess.

"First I had umm, Mr. Williams, and then I had Mr. Braginski, then Señor Carriedo, Mr. Wang, and Mr. Karpusi. How about you?"

"I've had Mr. Williams, Mr. Jones, Mr. Beilschmidt, Señor Carriedo, and Mr. Braginski. Fang? How about you?"

"I've had Mr. Beilschmidt, Mr. Väinämöinen, Mr. Bonnefoy, Mr. Wang, and Mr. Braginski."

"We've all had Mr. Braginski so far, and next hour Fang and I are going to have Mr. Jones, so then we can talk more about this. But what do we all think about Mr. Braginski?"

"That he's extremely creepy," said Fang.

"Exactly. How can someone be that creepy though?"

"Maybe he's just one of those creepy stalkerish people."

"Meh, maybe," I said as the tone toned.

We talked for a little bit longer about the weird teachers before our friend Haley walked into the room.

"Hey guys. Have you had any weird teachers today?"

"Yeah, we've all had really weird teachers all day. Do you know what's going on?"

"No, I don't. I've tried to ask the teachers, but they never answer."

"That's weird," said Jess.

"Yeah, why wouldn't they respond?" I said.

The tone toned again, so we got our stuff and headed to our next classes. I walked to U.S. History with Fang and heard Mr. Jones before I saw him.

"Hey, dudes? Ready to learn some stuff about meeester Jones?" he said, awkwardly saying Mister.

"Were you about to say me?" I asked.

"Umm, no, what makes you think that?" he asked, laughing nervously.

Fang and I sat in our seats, leaving Mr. Jones to talk to the other students walking in. When the tone toned, Mr. Jones started class.

"So! What should we do today?" he asked.

"I think we should sleep," said Zach.

"Hahaha! Sleep? No way, dude, you don't need to sleep!"

"But I'm tired," mumbled Zach.

"But I meant what we should talk about! Like, umm, the Civil…wait, no the Revolutionary…no, how about, umm, I don't know, whatever you want to talk about with the history of America!"

"Okay, how about the Civil War," said Edwin, wanting to do something Mr. Jones seemed uncomfortable with.

"U-Umm, okay! Yeah, the Civil War! U-Umm, yeah, so the 2-I mean South fought the North, but the North won! Because the hero was on their side! Hahaha!"

"Umm, who's the hero?" asked Fang.

"Oh, well, oops, umm, it was the North!"

"And you said something with 2. What was that about?" asked Bekah.

"U-Umm, well, they were second, because they lost! Yeah! That's it!"

"Okayy. What about the Revolutionary War?" asked Zach.

"Oh. Well, umm, America broke free of England's control, and we were both extremely sad and the mud and the rain and-and-OH CRAP I ALMOST GAVE IT AWAY!"

"Almost gave what away?" asked Chance.

"U-U-U-Ummmmm, n-nothin'! Nothin' at all! Yup! Nothin'! Okay! Moving on! How about something recent?"

"What do you think about 9/11?" I asked.

Mr. Jones' face immediately fell and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Umm, I don't really want to talk about that. Something else, please."

"How about Europe?"

"I love Europe! They're really great over there! I especially like England! I do sort of miss him sometimes… Oh,oops! Umm, but they're all pretty great over there!"

The rest of the period went in a similar way: a person would ask a question and Mr. Jones would answer. When the tone finally toned, I didn't want class to be over. That had actually been kind of fun. Fang and I walked out of the history room and all the way down to the band room. I grabbed my flute and walked into the band room, sitting next to Jess, who played the clarinet. Fang walked to the back with her baritone. I looked to the podium and instead of seeing Mr. Karsten, there was a different person standing in the front.

"My name is Mr. Edelstein and I will be your music teacher for today. Please take out your books and we're going to play number five."

There was a collective groan, because we played that one so much.

"No groaning, only playing!"

He then held up his baton and started to direct. We started to play and when we finished, he said, "That was beautiful for a band your size." (A/N: which is about 30-40 people. (and only 2 of those are flutes! :'( ))

We played beautifully for Mr. Edelstein, and when the tone toned, I didn't want band to end either. I put my flute away and walked out to the bus, getting on and thinking about my weird day.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, judge me all you want… Our school is small, my schedule is weird, there are only two flutes in our band, and we have a tone instead of a bell, so just judge me. :( More countries shall come in soon though! Not tomorrow (in the story, so Tuesday) but Wednesday. I shall include more! ! I'm posting this for my birthday, which is now! (12:32 AM, September 22, 2012) And I'm going to update all my updateable stories today too! So read this, judge me, and review! (and for the Spanish, I'm feeling too lazy to type out the translations, so plug it in to Google translate. Okay, I'm done now!)**


	2. Jess

Tuesday-Jess' perspective

As I walked to my first hour class with Rissy, I wondered if we would have the same teachers as yesterday. When we arrived in the classroom, I saw Mr. Williams again, so I knew today would be the same as yesterday. Once class started, Mr. Williams calmed the class down as best as he could. Kuma-what's-his-name was there too, and he calmed the class down better than Mr. Williams with his, "Who are you?" question. When Mr. Williams answered, the class had settled down enough to hear his answer of, "I'm Matthew, your owner!" When he saw he had our attention, he checked our homework and again left us to do the homework for that night. It wasn't as much as yesterday and Rissy and I finished early, so we started talking about how weird everything was lately.

"What did you think of all of your teachers yesterday?" Rissy asked.

"They were all really weird. Like Mr. Jones. He kept talking about America like he was America. And then my study hall teacher was saying how awesome he was and stuff like that. It was really weird. What about you?"

"Yeah, same. I had Mr. Karpusi, and he just slept the whole period! Otherwise, I had the same basic teachers as you."

When class ended, Rissy and I walked down the hall until we had to part, and I headed to U.S. History. Mr. Jones greeted us again as I sat in my seat. When class started, he said, "So, umm, let's talk about Iggy-I mean England! What do you know about him-I mean it!"

"Well, it's usually raining in England," said Justin.

"Yeah, it is! Anything else?"

"Prince William and Kate!"

"Yeah, them! Anything else?"

The whole period was spent talking about England. It wasn't as fun as yesterday, since Mr. Jones seemed pretty passionate about America, but it was still fun. After U.S. History was break. I quickly went into the hall and set my backpack down on a small ledge by the office. While I waited for Rissy, Alan came.

"Hey Alan," I said.

"Hey," he said. "What do you think of all these weird teachers?"

"I'm not really sure what to think! They're all really weird."

"Yeah, my teachers are really weird too."

When Rissy came, we continued to talk about our teachers until the tone toned. I walked to Study Hall, which was right next to the office, and set my stuff down. Since I didn't have any homework today, I just read my book and listened to Mr. Beilschmidt rant on and on about how awesome he was. When Study Hall finally ended, I went to Spanish. I was greeted at the door by Señor Carriedo.

"¡Hola Jess! ¿Como estàs?"

"Bien."

I then sat down in my seat and waited for class to start. When it did, Señor Carriedo opened up his Spanish book and said, "Abren sus libros a pàgina veinte."

Once everyone had opened their books to page twenty, Señor Carriedo told us to read it. After reading over the page, I looked up and waited for everyone else to finish.

"Okay! So, how do the estùpido mexicanos say ser?"

"Soy, eres, es, somos, sois, y son," everyone said.

"¡Bien, clase! So how would you say 'I am tall'?"

Someone raised their hand and said, "Soy alto."

"¡Bien!"

For the rest of the class period we talked about how to conjugate ser correctly. When class was over, I walked to Chemistry. I wasn't really looking forward to it because of Mr. Braginski, but at least I had Fang, unlike Rissy.

"Okay class," Mr. Braginski said after the tone had toned, "We're going to be doing a lab today. Go to your correct stations and follow the instructions on the sheet you grabbed."

I walked over to the lab tables and waited for Fang to get to the table also before we started the lab. _At least Mr. Braginski won't be involved as much as yesterday, _I thought.

We went through the lab quickly and had soon finished it. The tone rang as we were packing up, and Rissy awkwardly walked in as people were walking over to the desks to have lunch.

"So did you think Chemistry was better today?" Rissy asked.

"Yes, definitely," I said. "Mr. Braginski barely even talked to us!"

"Yeah, I know! And wasn't the lab kind of fun?"

"Yeah, it was!" said Fang. "Especially with that yellow goop stuff!"

"Yeah, that was pretty cool!" said Rissy.

We ate our lunches while talking about our classes and soon the tone had toned. Haley came in soon after.

"So, have you had the same teachers?" she asked.

"Yeah, we have. Do you know what's going on yet?" asked Fang.

"No, still have no idea."

Haley and Fang started talking after that, so Jess and I left to go to the bathrooms. Once in there, we talked more about our teachers.

"It's just so weird," I said. "It's not a senior prank, since it's way too early for those. Wait! Maybe we should ask Mr. Huizenga!"

"Good idea!" said Rissy.

We quickly walked out of the bathrooms and into the office. That's when I noticed that even the secretaries were different.

"Hallo," said a quiet looking person with glasses.

"Oh, hello," said another person with a random pelican on his shoulder. "What do you want?"

"We just wanted to talk with the principal," I said.

"Oh, okay," said the first guy.

We walked into the principal's office, but did not see Mr. Huizenga.

"Who are you?" asked Rissy, kind of sounding like Kuma.

"Oh, hello ladies!~ I am, umm, Mr. Roma!"

"Okay, Mr. Roma. What's with all of these weird teachers?" I asked.

"Oh, well, umm, it's world appreciation week, so all of the teachers have gotten the week off and the subs are all from different countries!"

"Where are you from?" asked Rissy.

"I am from Italia!" said Mr. Roma.

Just then the tone toned, so we left Mr. Roma and grabbed our backpacks to go to our next classes. We walked together until I reached the Media Lit room, where I parted with Rissy. Mr. Wang was still the teacher, and I was actually kind of glad. All we had done yesterday was watch YouTube videos, and that was really fun, so I hoped that we would do it again. When the tone toned, Mr. Wang started class.

"Today we're just going to watch YouTube videos again aru!"

"Yay!" cheered the whole class.

So after a whole period of YouTube videos, the tone toned and I walked down to band. I walked in and sat down, quickly and carefully putting my clarinet together. Once Rissy had walked in, we started to laugh and joke before Mr. Edelstein quieted us down. We warmed up and played number 5 again, then got to work on our pieces. After class, Rissy left to catch the bus, but I stayed behind with Fang and Jodi, my sophomore friend.

"What do you think of your teachers?" I asked Jodi.

"I don't know, they're all kind of weird. Especially that Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Yeah, I know, he's really weird!" I said.

After a few more minutes of talking, I left to go home with my mom, and we talked about my weird day too.

* * *

**A/N: That was really weird, writing from Jess' perspective… I've already gotten so used to my own…so that was just so weird… Meh, anyway, I really appreciate reviews! So please review! You'll get a cupcake!**


	3. Fang

Wednesday-Fang's Perspective

As I walked into my first hour class, I happily went to my seat. Today was the day we would be watching the videos everyone had made! In fact, I was bouncing in my seat a little. After the tone had toned, we started to watch the videos. After a while, my group went. As our video played, I thought of all the fun we had had while shooting specific scenes. Once our video was done, we watched the rest of the videos and then just had the rest of class to talk. Once class was over, I left Mr. Wang's room and went to my mom's room, where Mr. Väinämöinen now taught all my mom's math classes. I sat down in my seat and waited for the tone to tone. Once it did, Mr. Väinämöinen started class.

"First, I will look at your homework!" he said while walking around the room and checking to make sure we had done our homework. After that, we went over the answers and then started our homework. I nearly had my homework done when the tone toned, so I left class and went down to the junior hall where my friends were. Rissy and Jess were in the middle of laughing at something, so I asked, "What's so funny?" while slightly laughing myself.

Jess stopped laughing for long enough to tell me.

"Today, in Advanced Algebra, Mr. Jones came into our classroom as a substitute thinking Mr. …Williams wasn't there! It was really funny!" said Jess before laughing again.

I started laughing too, until I suddenly saw a floating polar bear.

"Whoa, what's that?" I asked, staring at it.

"Oh, that's Mr. Williams!" Rissy said. "He's the one holding the bear!"

As I looked closer, I could soon see a person standing there.

"Oh," I said. "Hi Mr. Williams!"

He looked up and saw me before saying, "Hello."

His bear then asked, "Who are you?"

Mr. Williams sighed before saying, "I'm Can-Matthew, your owner."

I tilted my head a little at his strange mistake with his own name, but soon forgot it as the tone toned again and I headed off to Latin. When I walked into the classroom, Mr. Bonnefoy saw me and said, "Bonjour, mon ami."

I quickly sat down, since I had just learned that that means 'Hello my friend' in French. Why a Latin teacher would be speaking French, I don't know, but oh well! As class started, Mr. Bonnefoy occasionally spoke in French instead of Latin, but by the time class was almost over, it was like he was fluent in Latin. When class finally ended, some of the people left quite fast, seeing as Mr. Bonnefoy was…himself. But I wasn't in a hurry at all, so by the time I had finished packing up, it was just me and Mr. Bonnefoy.

"So, 'ow are you liking zhe teachers?" he asked.

"I like them. Some of them are really funny! Especially that Mr. Bell...Beil…sch…umm…" I said, stumbling over the difficult name.

"Mr. Beilschmidt?" Mr. Bonnefoy asked.

"Yeah, him!" I said, laughing a little at my own mistake.

"You sink he eez funny?" Mr. Bonnefoy questioned, tilting his head a little.

"Yeah. It's mostly his behavior, and how he always calls himself awesome!" I said, laughing a little bit more.

"Ah, I see. Oui, zhat is quite funny, especially since he really isn't," he said, smirking a little.

"Well, I should get to class now," I said, looking at the clock.

Right before I left the room, the tone toned.

"'Ere, let me get you a pass," said Mr. Bonnefoy, grabbing a random piece of paper and writing something down before handing it to me. I took it and left the room before reading it. It said, '_She was talking to moi~ Francis Bonnefoy._' I laughed a little when I saw his first name was Francis, and then walked into the Media Lit. room, where Rissy was already waiting. I handed the slip to Mr. Wang, whose face paled slightly when he read it. He quickly glanced at me and, seeing that I was fine, started class.

"Okay aru. Someone said they didn't want to watch YouTube videos, so we're going to do something else today."

"What is it?" asked Maya.

"We're going to talk about stereotypes aru. First, how about we think about some American stereotypes."

We thought for a moment before Mr. Wang said, "Okay everyone, do you have something aru?"

"We're one of the superpowers of the world," said Carson.

"Duí, that's true aru," said Mr. Wang. "Any others?"

"We depend on China for most of our goods," said Zach.

This was apparently very funny, because Mr. Wang started laughing. When he finally stopped, he said, "S-Sorry about that aru. Anyway, any others?"

"Umm, well, our economy is sorta going downhill," said Erica.

"Duí, that is very true aru," said Mr. Wang, smirking a little. "Now how about we do Chinese stereotypes."

After thinking for a few minutes, Mr. Wang said, "Okay, any ideas aru?"

"They make most of the products we use," said Nate.

"Right aru, we do," muttered Mr. Wang. "Any others?"

"Umm, they're all kinda short," said Erica.

"We are not aru!" yelled Mr. Wang. "That's Japan! He's the one who's short!"

"Wait, he?" Rissy asked, confused as to why Mr. Wang would refer to Japan as a 'he'.

"Umm, I meant it! The country of Japan aru!" said Mr. Wang, hastily fixing his mistake.

Even though most of the class was still confused, we continued on with the lesson. After going over a few more country stereotypes, and Mr. Wang laughing a few more times, the tone toned and I left the classroom with Rissy.

"Well, that was…interesting," said Rissy as we walked to get lunch.

"Yes, it was," I said as we walked down the hall and turned into the commons to get our lunch. As we stood in line, I noticed something different about the way lunch was set up. There were no tables containing other food we could choose from, like chips, fruit, and salad. Instead, the people behind the counter were handing out all the food. We reached the counter and got our food from the people there.

"Ve~ Ciao!" said one of them, waving at us.

"Hi," I said. "Where are the normal lunch ladies?"

"They were given a vacation!" said another, a tomato in his hand.

"Oh," I said. "Is that what happened to all the other teachers?"

"Si, it is!" said the first person.

"So what are your names?" asked Rissy.

"I'm Ita-I mean, Feliciano Vargas~" said the first one.

"You already know me! I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" said the second one.

"And I'm Lovino Vargas," said the third one, who was just standing there eating a tomato.

"Well, nice to meet you," said Rissy.

"Are you two brothers?" I asked, pointing at Feliciano and Lovino.

"Si, we're fratelli!" said Feliciano, smiling happily.

"Just shut up already," muttered Lovino.

"Aww, but Lovi~ Don't you want to answer their questions?" Señor Carriedo asked, looking at Lovino.

"O-Of course," he said, cheeks turning a little red.

The tone suddenly toned, so I said, "We need to go eat lunch. Bye!"

Feliciano and Señor Carriedo waved goodbye, while Lovino just stood there, munching on his tomato.

"That was interesting," said Rissy as we walked to the Chemistry room. After we had walked in and sat down, Jess came in about a minute later.

"So, what did you think of the new lunch people?" Rissy asked as Jess sat down.

"I thought they were kind of funny!" said Jess as she started to laugh, Rissy and I joining in.

"Yeah, they were," I said.

"Especially Lovino. He was eating a raw tomato!" said Rissy.

We ate the rest of our lunch talking about the lunch people and the rest of our teachers. Once we had finished lunch, Rissy left to go to her next class, leaving us to deal with Mr. Braginski.

"Today we will be doing a lab," said Mr. Braginski, passing out a sheet of paper to us once everyone was ready. "Follow the instructions and everything will go fine. But if you don't…" A slight aura came around him, making some of the students shudder a little.

After Mr. Braginski had passed out papers to everyone, we quickly started the lab. After  
Jess and I had gotten all the supplies for our lab, we started. The lab involved dropping a small ball onto a target that was hidden by carbon paper (basically a rectangular piece of solidified ink). We drew the target onto the sheet of paper we had and taped it to the floor, putting the sheet of carbon paper on top of it. Jess dropped the ball first, and did so again and again until she had done it 25 times. Then I dropped the ball for another 25 times. When I was almost done with my turn, Mr. Braginski came over to check on us.

"How's it going?" he asked, coming out of seemingly nowhere.

I jumped a little and the ball landed on the floor near the paper.

"Good," I said, trying not to show fear.

"That is good da," he said, walking over to another group and startling the person dropping the ball in that group also.

I quickly finished dropping the ball and then we looked to see how many dots had gotten in each ring. After counting them up, entering them into a table, and dividing the number of dots by the area of the ring, we answered the questions and drew a graph of the data we had found. Once we were done with that, the tone toned, and we started to pack up our stuff. Rissy came in a few minutes later, and we started talking and laughing about Mr. Karpusi. He apparently slept most of the class period, leaving the class to do pretty much whatever they wanted.

"Today, though, another person came in and he and Mr. Karpusi got in a fight," said Rissy. "It was really funny watching the two of them!"

We talked for a few more minutes before the tone toned and Rissy and I headed off to U.S. History. When we walked in, Mr. Jones was eating a cheeseburger.

"Hi guys," he mumbled through his mouthful of food.

We waved before sitting down in our seats, waiting for the tone to tone. When it did, Mr. Jones finished off his cheeseburger and said, "Okay dudes, so let's start class!" while pumping his fist in the air. "Today we're gonna be talking bout stuff with the Constitution! Haha! So open your books to wherever the Constitution is, cuz Idk where it is!"

We all paged through the book until we found the Constitution. America started to read it in his loud voice, seeming almost excited about it. When he finished, he started to talk about the people who wrote it, still talking excitedly. When the tone toned, Mr. Jones seemed almost disappointed.

"He's really enthusiastic about the Constitution," said Rissy once we had left the classroom.

"Yeah, he is," I said, putting my stuff in my locker while Rissy put stuff in hers. We rejoined and walked to the band room together, Jess eventually joining up with us. When we entered the band room, Mr. Edelstein wanted to start class right away. We worked on some holiday pieces first, and then worked on one of our other pieces before the tone toned and I headed to my mom's room. Mr. Väinämöinen had let me study in there even though my mom wasn't teaching there for now. I set my stuff down and walked out in the hall to go to the bathroom and get a Diet Coke from the teachers' lounge. When I walked out, I saw Ludwig walking down the hall, making sure it was completely spotless.

"Hey Ludwig," I called.

He looked up and saw me.

"Ah, hallo Fang. How vas your day?" he asked.

"It was good. Lunch was really fun! Feliciano and Lovino were kind of funny!" I said.

Then, as if summoned, the brothers walked up next to Ludwig, Feliciano ve-ing happily and Lovino grumbling.

"Hi Germa-" Feliciano's mouth was covered by Ludwig's hand. Ludwig whispered something in Feliciano's ear before uncovering his mouth.

"Ve~ Sorry Ludwig! I forgot! Oh, hi!" said Feliciano, waving to me. I waved back, saying, "Hey Feliciano."

We talked for a while before I went back to my mom's room and did some of my homework. I then drove home and thought about the crazy day I had had.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the late update Fang! But still, happy late birthday! Hope you like this chapter! And hope I got your mind okay! As I said before…I didn't want to delve too deep into your mind… And to everyone else, hope you liked it! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Christie

Thursday- Christie's Perspective

When I arrived in the choir room, I was really excited. The sub we had, Mr. von Bock, was really nice and was a very good singer, which is apparently why he was named the "Singing Revolution."

"Ah, tere Christie," Mr. von Bock said as I walked in. He was standing by the white board along with two other people.

"Hi, Mr. von Bock," I answered before turning to the other two and asking, "Who are you?"

"I'm Toris Laurinaitis," said the taller of the two. "Sveiki!"

"And I'm Raivis Galante," said the shorter. "Sveiki."

"Hello," I said. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, we just wanted to see what Eduard was doing," said Toris.

"Are you going to help Mr. von Bock teach?" I asked.

"Yes, we are," said Raivis.

"Cool!" I said, walking over to the choir stands and standing in my spot, ready for choir to start. When the tone finally toned, Mr. von Bock, Toris, and Raivis were standing in front of the class.

"So, we'll be going over the music for the musical," said Mr. von Bock, opening his music. We were doing the musical the Titanic, and it was coming up very soon. I couldn't wait for it. My dress was really pretty, and I was one of the ones to survive too! So we went over the music, getting individual parts right and working on little details, like volume and pronunciation. This took the whole hour, so the tone toned much too soon and I went to my second hour class, Geometry. When I walked in, Mr. Karpusi was fast asleep on his desk, a sleeping cat sitting on his head. Everyone else walked in, looking over to the sleeping teacher before walking to their seats. After the tone had toned, everyone turned to Mr. Karpusi as he slowly got up from his seat to teach class.

"Today…we'll be learning about sine, cosine, and…tangent…" he said, writing the words on the board in sloppy handwriting. "Your teacher left me with the…umm…abbreviation SOH-CAH-TOA. Does anyone know…what the letters stand for?"

He waited a few moments, looking around the room with sleepy eyes. When no one answered, he said, "SOH stands for Sine Opposite Hypotenuse… CAH stands for Cosine Adjacent Hypotenuse… TOA stands for Tangent Opposite Adjacent…"

He then drew a right triangle on the board, labeling the legs with _x _and _y _and the hypotenuse with _z_. He drew the right angle symbol by the right angle and put a θ by one of the angles.

"Now…can anyone tell me what the cosine of theta…would be?"

When no one answered, again, he said, "How about…you…" pointing to Emily.

"Umm…" Emily said, pausing for a moment before answering, "Would it be…_x _over _z_?"

"Naí…" said Mr. Karpusi, nodding his head a little. "Now what about…the sine of theta?"

"Umm, _y _over _z_?" Allison tried.

"Naí," Mr. Karpusi said again. "Now…the tangent of theta?"

"So…that should be _y _over _x_," said Kevin.

"Naí…good job everyone…" said Mr. Karpusi, writing what the sine, cosine, and tangent of theta were. "Now for some…practice…"

Mr. Karpusi passed out some worksheets and let us work on them for the rest of the hour. Some people just talked with friends since they weren't really too sure on what to do. When the tone finally toned, I had completely finished the sheet. I packed up and headed into the hall for snack, heading over to my friend Erin and talking about the musical and our teachers. When the tone signaled that break was over, I headed to my locker and grabbed my gym bag, heading to the gym for gym class. After changing, I headed out into the gym and waited with others who had come out for everyone to come out of the changing rooms. Once everyone was in the gym, Mr. Zwingli said, "Okay, run until I say stop!"

We all started to run, and run, and run, until Mr. Zwingli finally said stop. We all stood near Mr. Zwingli and stretched until Mr. Zwingli deemed us stretched enough. Everyone scrambled to get a good badminton racket before he split us into groups of four and sent us to a badminton net. I was the first person to serve, so I sent the birdie over the net and to Josh and Ryan on the other side. They hit it back to Allison and me, and so the cycle continued. After a few sets, Josh and Ryan had won by a long shot. Allison and I weren't that good at badminton… The tone thankfully toned before Josh and Ryan could increase their lead, and we quickly changed, heading off to our fourth hour classes before the tone toned again.

I just barely got into my next class, Freshman English, before the tone toned. Mr. Kirkland looked up from the book he was reading and nodded slightly, obviously mentally marking me not tardy. I quickly sat in my seat and Mr. Kirkland came to the front of the classroom with his American Literature book open.

"Open your books to page 254," he said, waiting for us to do so. "Now then, I'm sure you all know the story of Romeo and Juliet, at least vaguely."

Most heads nodded in agreement.

"Good then. So, I was thinking we could do something slightly fun with this. We won't dress up or anything, but I was thinking we could act this out," said Mr. Kirkland.

Some people in the class groaned a little, while a few looked a little excited. After all, it is something different than normal.

"Oh come now, it won't be that bad," Mr. Kirkland said to those who groaned. "So, who would like to be Romeo?"

A few hands raised, and Mr. Kirkland called on Josh to be Romeo.

"And Juliet?"

I knew I wasn't going to be Juliet. I didn't really like Josh at all. In fact, he annoyed me to no end… Annie was the one who was chosen.

"What about the nurse?"

I looked in my book to see who the nurse was and decided against that one also. Analyse was the one to take that part.

"Friar Lawrence?"

Will took that one, and so the list continued on until we had filled almost every spot. Mr. Kirkland said he would take all the parts that weren't filled.

"Now then, shall we start? Two households, both alike in dignity, In fair Verona, where we lay our scene, From ancient grudge break to new mutiny, Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean…"

The class continued on like this, with people reading their parts when their turn came. We had almost finished half of Act I when the tone toned, signaling fourth hour was done and fifth was about to start. I headed to the science wing and into the Physical Science classroom. Mr. Bondevik and Mr. Steilsson were standing behind the front table, arguing about something. When they saw students walking in, though, they stopped their arguing and silently waited for the tone to ring. When it did, Mr. Bondevik started class.

"We're going to be learning about the different types of stars," he said, pointing to the board which showed the different types. But Mr. Bondevik obviously wasn't a very good drawer, because most of the pictures just looked like blobs.

"What's that last one supposed to be?" Audrey asked, looking confusedly at the big blob that was apparently a supernova.

"It's a supernova," read Mr. Steilsson, smirking a little. He then muttered something, which apparently made Mr. Bondevik mad. The two teachers then started arguing in a different language until someone raised their hand.

"Ja?" Mr. Bondevik asked, turning away from Mr. Steilsson to look at Drea.

"What language are you speaking?" asked Drea.

"Norwegian," said Mr. Bondevik at the same time Mr. Steilsson said, "Icelandic."

"Anyway," said Mr. Bondevik, ignoring Mr. Steilsson now. "Let's move on."

The rest of the class period was spent going over the different types of stars, until Mr. Steilsson said something in Icelandic about Mr. Bondevik's drawings. The tone was heard over their arguing, and most people quickly started eating their lunches, trying to partially ignore the bickering teachers.

I went over to Erin and we ate lunch, laughing at jokes and things that had happened throughout the day. When the tone signaled that lunch was over, Erin and I left and headed back to the Freshman hall, spending our break there talking and laughing. When the tone toned again, I said bye to Erin and headed to Foods class. Ms. Héderváry was happily humming by one of the counters, cleaning off some fruit that we were going to cut. When the tone toned, she turned to the class and said, "Today, as you all know, we will be cutting fruit and making some dip for it."

Ms. Héderváry then showed us the proper way to cut the fruit, holding the knife away from us and making sure our hands out of the way, before letting us cut the fruit. Once we had done that, she pointed to some ingredients on her counter and said, "Those are the ingredients for the fruit dip! Come up with your bowl and mix up some delicious fruit dip!"

I walked up with my partner and we added a little bit of each ingredient to our bowl, taking it back and mixing it up with a spoon before dishing it onto the plates with the fruit. By the time we had finished everything, the tone had already toned, so I grabbed my plate of fruit and started eating it as I headed to band. I walked into the band room after grabbing my flute and sat down next to Rissy, quickly taking my flute together and explaining why I was late at the same time. I then gave her a piece of melon, of which she took a bite and gave the rest to Jess. We played through Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, Undertow, and "As all the Heavens Were a Bell". By then the hour was over, and I packed up and headed outside to my mom's car, telling her all about what I did that day.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, I added something from the new season to the beginning! XD So, Christie (not her actual name…) is a Freshman and my fellow flute, which is why I decided to do this one from her perspective (and also cuz I barely know any Freshman, like, at all…)! The next chapter will be from a Sophomore's perspective, and the one after that from a Senior's, since me, Jess, and Fang are all Juniors! Anyway, sorry for the late update, I was focused on 2P HetaOni! XD I'm making a sequel to it to, just so you know! Ooh, and today is my one year anniversary on this site! XD YAY! That's why I'm updating all of my stories today! Anyway, please review, because reviews are awesome like Prussia! XD**


End file.
